


Mr. Perfect

by DragnTail77



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnTail77/pseuds/DragnTail77
Summary: Logan is an all-A student, with a straight path planned out in life. He never had any friends but that's okay, he doesn't need feelings anyway. He has to be perfect for everyone around him. He owes them at least that....Right?Based on the song "Little Miss Perfect".
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 6





	Mr. Perfect

First day of freshman year. Not of high school, but of college. I’m finally here. I made it. After 12 years of studying to get to this point, I was here. And thankfully, I didn’t have to pay a cent. All the credit to myself for getting through school with all A’s. Unfortunately, I was unable to land a place at Harvard or Yale. Nevermind that, the college I did get into was close enough to home to know some people here. Well... “Know”. I know of these people. I don’t do friends. It’s just not for me. These people are not very friendly anyway. 

I take the straightening iron, thoroughly straightening my hair. My parents always told me straight hair looked more professional. Who knows, maybe my professors will appreciate the effort. I always put my all into my work. There are no cutting corners for me. I have my life planned, and I plan to follow the plans. I’m on the line to great success. 

I get to class 5 minutes earlier than most. This gives me the chance to pick the seats towards the front. These seats are the best for writing notes. When I was the head of the student council, I always sat at the front. I took notes when others did not. That is why I am here, right here in this classroom. While I was studying, others were partying. I never went to a party in my high school years. I’m sure if I did I would be the only responsible person. I’d have to carry the black-out, drunk people, to their homes. Overall, it does not sound like a fun time. Instead, I enjoyed the company of my ceiling fan buzzing and the sounds of pages in a book being turned. 

Some days I’d also be in the company of Paul McCartney. Not exactly him, but his music. The jams would play in the background as I did whatever form of homework I was given. His music not only can I jam to, but it’s also good for studying music. The people I tutored seemed to disagree. However, they mostly just used me to give them the answers. They never truly wanted to learn. But because they didn’t want to actually learn, I didn’t actually care about teaching them. So I listened to Paul McCartney, out loud. People stopped coming to my lessons after a month.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher called out a welcome. She stands in front of the, now full, class. She begins her lesson by asking how everyone was. Some students groaned in response, showing the time of day clearly. Others looked down and their paper and wrote it down. Others meaning me. How am I doing? I traced the words around a couple of times. I’m...

The teacher reminds me of my mother in a way. Her enthusiasm to know how I am doing. I’ve always been alright. I never wanted to worry her. My parents adopted me when I was 2. They’ve done so much for me. They gave me any books, music, or tutoring I wanted. I owe them my best behavior all the time. It’s the least I can do for them. I wonder what I ever did to deserve them. I was only two when I was adopted, so I could not have done much. I might not have deserved them back then, but I would now. If I just keep my grades up. If I continue on this path planned out for me. I just need to be a good son. 

I look up and see everyone leaving. I look down at my sheet of paper. A whole page of notes, neatly written. I always had a talent for writing without paying attention. However inefficient it may be, thankfully I had the notes written down later to figure it out. The teacher’s way of teaching never helps anyway. I assumed college would be different. Next time I will have to pay attention. I rented a University locker to put my multiple binders of information. I don’t have time to go back to the dorms and switch out. Nor do I have the upper body strength to hold them all. 

I grab my math binder. I’ll bring this back after I eat some lunch. So far my perfectly planned schedule is working out nicely. I turn around after closing my locker. Many people walk past, going to different classes. A group coming my way catches my eye. They all look to have very different personalities, judging by the way they dress. One has dark clothes, purple hair, and dark circles under his eyes. The one standing to his left looks like he was spat out from a Disney film. Interesting choice of clothing but it’s his choice. And the last one. The one closest to me. He had beautiful brown eyes, round glasses to go with, adorable freckles scattered all across his face, and a cute cat cardigan. Our eyes meet as he walks past. I look back to my locker. No. None of that Logan. You can’t do that, you have to be perfect.

You can’t risk that. You’ll lose everything you have worked so hard for. Your straight path would be ruined! You won’t be perfect. Why would you risk it all for something you don’t even know. YOU ARE STRAIGHT. Like everything else in your life, you are straight. Mr. Perfect. That’s me. 

I met Virgil first. The dark style one. We met in the library. I was looking around at the books, unsure of what to get when he came up to me. He said he normally didn’t talk to people, having too much anxiety. Something pushed him to talk to me, I am not sure what. He told me reading helps him to destress. He seemed very excited. So I sat as he told me all about the book he was reading. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I had already read it. 

I met Remus next. It was strange meeting him. He wasn’t apart of the group that day. He and Janus were hanging out together that day. Remus ran straight into me as I was walking out of the bathroom. Instead of helping me up, he asked me if I had any deodorant. Me, still sitting on the bathroom floor, shook my head. The man told me about his constant cravings for deodorant. It apparently is very delicious, however, I would never try it. 

Roman was third in the line. The man, once dressed in a Disney costume, was dressed simply in a red letterman jacket and jeans. We met on a rainy day. It was pouring outside, far too pouring for me to get back to my dorm. Roman was about to walk out of the building when he stopped. He turned to me, looking out of the window. He smiled and offered his umbrella. He laughed, said he felt like a real Disney prince now. When I asked him about the costume he told me he was in the theater class. He had forgotten to leave the costume in the theater. His style made much more sense now. 

Janus was second to last. I met him through Remus. Remus saw me at my locker one day and called me over. He introduced me to his friend Janus. As awkward as it was at first it became even more awkward when Remus had to step out because of his brother. Janus and I stood there in silence. I prompted some fun topics but most of them fell short, I really didn’t know how to small talk. He looked over at the poster on the wall. He told me how he hates those posters, told me the posters were never honest with themselves. This prompted a deep conversation between us. I may not have understood the emotional parts, but talking facts about psychology was nice.

One morning, as I was in the cafeteria, the group of 4 came up to me. They invited me to spend the night at their fraternity house. They said they wanted to introduce me to their other friend. They gave each other looks I didn’t comprehend. I looked over my schedule and thought for a minute. These people wanted to talk to me, they wanted to hang out with me. They enjoy my company. Going against everything I ever thought, I accepted. That night I showed up at their house, a small bag of clothes in hand. I stand at the door, I wait. This was new. I panic thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. What if it was all a cruel joke played on the lonely nerd boy.

Before I can turn to leave the door opens. It’s a new face. It’s his face. Freckles boy. I should have expected this. The man wears a cat onesie. I see behind him that the others are wearing onesies as well. I give my best smile which is returned by the man in front of me. Roman steps forward. He introduces the cat boy and Patton. Something about him draws me in. He is breathtaking.

I walk into their living room and stand by the stairway. Janus, with a phone to his ear, asks if we want anything specific from Pizza Hut. I shrug and let them decide. I see alcohol, chilling in a jug of ice. I look back at Patton who has a juice box in hand. I stared at Patton, unable to take my eyes off of him. He is so beautiful- In a completely platonic way. I’ve just never had friends before. That’s it. I’m not used t being around such beautiful people. This is why I am staring. 

I continued to stare at him throughout the night. His smile was so entrancing. It was hard to look away. We played party games and watched movies. The hours passed quickly. Everyone passed out one by one until it was just me and Patton awake. 

Patton and I move outside, not wanting to disturb the sleeping. Patton takes a sip of his juice box. I look at him, biting my lip. He holds out the juice box, telling me how delicious the juice was. He turned and offers a try to me. I take the juice box from him. I take a small sip just as he makes a pun. I take a breath of laughter, choking on the drink in my hand. He laughs at my coughing. He seems happy to get this reaction. He pats my back, attempting to help me breathe out the juice.

I give his juice box back, picking my own drink up. His hand makes his way up to my hair. I lean into his touch. He begins playing with my hair as I take a sip of my drink. Patton attempts to braid my short hair. I close my eyes in comfort.

At some point, I was up. I didn’t know I even fell asleep. I push myself up and look at Patton. My body moves on it’s own, taking Patton’s cheek in my hand. I lean in towards Patton. Before I can stop myself, my lips are on Pattons. Metaphorical fireworks go off around us.

I open my eyes to look Patton in the eyes. I am met with my reflection in Patton’s glasses. Oh no. I pull away immediately. Pushing myself back, I trip over the chair I was on. No no, you are falling off of your throne! You don’t even know love! Get Out, Get Out!

You have to be perfect. You cannot disappoint them! You don’t even know anything. You can’t do this to them. To yourself! Stop It. Stop It. No. No. NO.

I snap out of my thoughts. I look around to see I am no longer in the house. I am no longer anywhere I know. I drag myself over to a big oak tree. I throw myself down, taking in a big breath. Let me rewind. Go back to High School. At least I was perfect back then. I put my head in my hands. Do not cry, Logan. You don’t need emotions.

I want to forget. Like it never happened. I don’t like him. I don’t like anyone. I do not need feelings. There is nothing there.  
I am perfectly… Fine. It’s not worth it, being Mr. Perfect. 

It’s never worth it. When you’re Mr. Perfect…….


End file.
